Hallucination
by Seosh
Summary: Abby couldn't believe what she saw on a Sunday afternoon… but maybe it was just a hallucination after all. One-Shot.


**Hallucination**

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things… just not NCIS.

Summary: Abby couldn't believe what she saw on a Sunday afternoon… but maybe it was just a hallucination after all. One-Shot.

.::.

It was quite a rare occasion for Abby to flash her skin out in the sun on a Sunday afternoon, but she'd needed the fresh air after being cooped up in her home for way too long. She couldn't quite understand why people, children including adults that passed her kept eyeing her suspiciously. She wasn't dressed any different than any other day, just her usual black umbrella, black tight fitting shirt, black stockings, black skirt and matching black chokers and bracelets. She simply shrugged and moved on, it probably wasn't her, she settled on a conclusion that maybe it was something amusing in the sky.

She was lining up to get a corndog when her eyes wandered and spotted two familiar faces that she saw nearly every day. She couldn't quite see them properly because of the brightness and reflection of the water, but she couldn't be mistaken, unless her eyes were failing her but that was just absurd.

They looked like her colleagues, but they definitely weren't acting like her colleagues. Actually they looked like any other couple out on a sunny Sunday; and that just wasn't normal. She had thought about getting closer for a better look, but just like life always did, there was a massive leap to get to the other side. Literally, she was separated from the two lovers by a monstrous pond, so after much thought she settled on just watching them, though it bordered stalking she convinced herself it was just careful observation.

She sat on an empty bench directly opposite of them and savored the corndog with minuscule munches then flushing it all down with a sip of coke. Though she would've much rather to wash it all down with Caf-Pow, but the stall hadn't any and this was all she was left with.

She felt a little sick watching the two be all lovey dovey, but she'd definitely seen much worse, like the case she did awhile back where she sat through hours and hours of porn; not that the interaction now was anything close to porn, actually it was just downright cute.

The sandy brown haired man and the curly haired woman couldn't keep their eyes off of each other as they conversed and shared their ice-creams. His hand was swung around her shoulders possessively and she clearly didn't mind, instead she moved into his comforts and her face broke into a fit of laughter at something he had said.

Abby was beginning to feel a little guilty, but she just couldn't tear her eyes away from them, even though she hadn't quite identified who _they _were. It was hard to observe their faces, they were so far away that their usual pronounced features seemed nothing more than a blur, and it was definitely not helped by the sunglasses the man had on and the wide brimmed sun hat that the woman wore.

Abby contemplated whether or not she should approach them. They didn't seem like they were leaving anytime soon and she could easily storm over there with enough time to spare to give a whole speech on how water evaporates.

She stood up with a huff, she was a girl on a mission and she was not going to let anything get in her way. But before she started her journey she stopped over by the stall to grab another corndog; she cursed the corndogs, they were wasting her time, but they were so god damn delicious. She took a quick munch and started towards the pond, taking the steps down two at a time all while she juggled her coke, corndog, umbrella and bag.

Somehow she'd managed to reach the bottom in one piece with all her items in place. She beamed successfully around and for some reason she couldn't quite comprehend why the walker bys seemed to stray away from her. She turned towards the two lookalikes colleagues to make sure they were still there, and indeed they were, much more touchy and feely then before she noted.

She turned towards the east and was on her way as she hopped on the blue footprints that were painted on the concrete. She stopped mid way and discarded the remains of the corndog which she had cleaned to the stick and the bottle of coke.

She was rounding the corner towards the destined bench when she noticed the couple had rose from the bench and were beginning to walk in the other direction. Her eyes darted around for a way to stall them, and suddenly the bulb in her blinked on and she rummaged through her bag for the shiny metallic device. Her hands fumbled desperately for it grasping probably everything in her bag before she found the cold smooth object.

She dug it out, flipped it open and began to search for Tony's name. At that moment she thanked Gibbs for rule number three: never be unreachable. And as the phone rang she received another confirmation, the man and woman stopped dead in their tracks, his hand still tightly around her waist while he answered the phone; and maybe it was a coincidence, but in the words of Leroy Jethro Gibbs _I don't believe in coincidences _and neither did she.

"Hi Tony!" She said all but too cheerfully into the phone.

"Hey Abs, is something wrong?" He wasn't facing Abby so she couldn't match the words with his mouth, either way she made a move towards them.

"Abby? Abby?" she was completely concentrated on the man she hadn't heard his calls until she was met with a dead line. She muttered something incoherently and chucked the phone back into her bag. She was so close that she could smell it but then she was cut off by a children's train ride, and all she could see was the blur of red from the train.

Her eyes were twitching with frustration after the train cleared and she lost her sight on the two. And if parents were scared of her before, they should be running for their lives now. Abby gave an exasperated sigh, turned around and headed towards where she had come from. She knew there was a reason why she never went out on weekends.

Two heads popped out from behind a tree as Abby furthered from the horrible park bench that caused too much fury in her.

"That was close…"

.::.

A/N: I hope you liked it! Leave a review on your way out, it would be very much appreciated!


End file.
